


Not So Serial Killer

by achieve_hams



Series: 2017 Holiday Gifts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Reader gets scared easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_hams
Summary: Reader gets scared very easily and Ryan takes a chance when he sees one. But Reader's day just keeps getting worse to the point of annoyance.





	Not So Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's @chessusecrustmylordandsavor!!
> 
> Prompt: Could I have an AH prompt with Ryan please?! Maybe he takes playing dead by daylight a little too far and scares you?
> 
> Clarification!!: Trevor, Jeremy, and Matt’s significant others are not being referred to as any actual significant others because as far as I know, the real ones are not okay with being in fics.

It was Family’s Week at the Rooster Teeth offices. Many people who worked for the company got to bring friends and family through on dedicated tours of the whole place; which gave an opportunity for people whose family wasn’t involved with Rooster teeth, to see what the company actually did. As well as, show families who were somewhat involved what’s been going on recently and give sneak peeks into secret or upcoming projects.

You had gone on a tour earlier in the week with some other Achievement Hunter families and a few college friends of the Animation Team. You got to see into departments Ryan hadn’t even mention and get a feeling for how freaking cool your boyfriend’s job actually was.

You didn’t really know anything besides he the fact that he played video games and was occasionally on podcasts. When you first started dating, you had tried to keep up with the number of videos he was in but it was just too much. It’s gotten even worse now with the bigger offices and higher production values. You’ve decided to watch compilations of videos that the community makes, listen to whatever podcast Ryan tells you he’s on this week, and of course, watching his streams to keep somewhat involved

Which apparently meant you were perfect to come in on Spouses Day in the AH office. Ryan said you didn’t have to come but you fired back with telling him he just didn’t want everyone to see his ass get kicked by his own girlfriend.

He responded by kissing you and saying that you best be ready for all the craziness.

You weren’t.

You had already filmed an episode of eight-man murder with Ryan, Lindsay, Michael, Jack, Caiti, Jeremy and his wife. Which ended with the girls winning and creating a vendetta against the guys for trying to cheat beforehand, which Jack accidentally let slip. You, Caiti, Lindsay, Trevor’s girlfriend, and Matt’s girlfriend had also filmed a one-off episode of Sky Factory where you all tried to do a list of things that the guys gave you without a prior knowledge of the mod or what was happening. (Caiti may have accidentally killed a chicken while trying to pick it up, but Geoff wasn’t present, so no one could prove anything.)

After that was lunch with Jack, Caiti, and the Dooley’s at a local burger place. You guys talked about the charity work Jack and Caiti did, Jeremy’s streaming adventures, and how you and Ryan got together in the first place.

Once you were back at the office was when things got serious. Someone (Michael) had thrown out since Gavin and Meg had finally shown up that they should play Dead by Daylight. Ryan smirked at you from where he was leaning against the desk that ran along the back wall behind his desk. He knew you hated horror games. You couldn’t watch his Outlast streams from a while back, nor could you ever sit down and watch a scary movie with him without being buried in his chest. And yet, Ryan opened his mouth and said:

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.”

You mouth “save me” at Meg, who you had quickly become friends with when she and Ryan started doing Free Play and more frequently, streaming. You often hung out with her during weekdays because your weird schedules matched up so much with her being a cosplayer/streamer and you be a freelance photographer and part-time editor.

She laughs but you both knew she was just as scared half the time too.

Which is how you found yourself on the darker side of the room sitting at Geoff’s desk with Ryan at his, playing the killer (obviously), and Jack and Caiti sitting at his desk with Jack offering helpful commentary. On the other side, Jeremy, Michael and Meg were playing, with everyone else sitting on the couches or beanbags behind them.

And of course, Ryan picks Michael Myers. He looks over at you and smirks again before the round begins and try not to glare too hard back. He knew you hated the Halloween movies. Your parents had let you watch a few of them when you were really young, and you’ve been scared of Michael Myers ever since.

“You son of a bitch, Ryan,” you half yell when Ryan immediately comes after you right as the round starts.

“Aww,” he laughs, “I’ll leave you alone, for now.”

“I don’t need your pity,” you respond but you’re secretly grateful when you start hearing Meg and Jeremy shriek.

You keep making sure to look around as your character turned on generators, wary of Ryan coming back to put you on a hook. After a few minutes of the others being chased, healing Meg as you two met up and turning on three generators while the other distracted Ryan, you let your guard down. You thought Ryan was showing you mercy and wasn’t coming back to get you.

It came down to one generator left with you and Jeremy being the only ones left alive. Every once in a while, you saw Jeremy being chased by Ryan as you try to find a generator that wasn’t on yet.

You started to tap your foot as you found one and start working on it, anxious to finish the round alive. You stare intently at the screen and listen for the tell-tale sign of a skill check, your fingers at the ready, practically on the edge of your seat.

Then you felt hands come down on your shoulders and voice whisper “boo.”

You jump and let out the highest pitched screech ever as you slip off your chair and land hard on the floor. You try to calm your heart rate down as you look up and pout at Ryan who’s laughing his ass off. You were so into the game and trying to finish it, you didn’t even notice Ryan get up from his chair and come up behind you.

You look past Ryan to see Jack laughing his ass off and you can see faces peeking above monitors on the other side of the room, trying to see what happened.

“Asshole,” you fake pout at Ryan until he leans down to help you up and give you a quick kiss. You punch him on the shoulder when he’s not paying attention and you both giggle.

-

Everyone had all decided to go to dinner after the day was over, so you found yourself sitting at a huge round table at a local diner, laughing and talking with everyone.

“Be right back,” You say to Ryan and Meg, who are sitting on either side of you, as you get up to go to the bathroom.

As you walk past the counter the man at the register says to you, “The lights are out in the hallway, but just hang a right at the end of the hallway and the bathroom are at the end.”

You smile gratefully at him and walk down the hallway slowly. It was really dark, and you were still on edge from Ryan’s scare earlier so you carefully hugged the wall towards the end.

“Hey,” someone says.

You practically jump out of your skin and whip around to see Meg standing behind you.

“Christ, Meg,” you say, gripping your chest. “You almost scared the piss out me. Literally.”

She laughs and hooks her arm through yours as you both make your way to the bathroom. You let out a breath as you walk around the corner with her to the doors, grateful you don’t have to walk alone in the dark anymore.

-

You and Ryan didn’t make it back home until almost eleven o’clock. Even though neither of you drank, you still went to the bar with the other lads to hang out. You had had a lot of fun with the lads and their respective significant others and you and Ryan both agreed you would all need to hang out more.

You sigh as you grab a bottle of water from the fridge and uncap it. You’ve been thinking about ways to seek revenge on Ryan for the shit he pulled in the Dead by Daylight video today, but you were coming up blank on what you could. You couldn’t scare him as he wasn’t easily scared, and you didn’t want to damage anything in the house. You pull out your phone, water bottle still in your other hand, to message Meg to see if she has any more sadistic ideas like the ones on Free Play when you feel two hands grab your hips.

You let out a yelp and your phone drops to the counter with a clatter. your others hand drops the water bottle which tips over and spills out down the side of the cabinet.

“Whoopsie,” Ryan laughs as he picks it back up and then hugs you from behind. He rests his hand on your shoulder but you squirm your way out of the hug to grab some paper towels.

“It’s just water, sweets,” Ryan says. He sounds a little confused but you brush it off. You angrily grab the paper towels and go to mop up the water by Ryan grabs your hand and makes you drop the towels to look at him. “What’s wrong?” He asks earnestly.

“God, I’ve just been on edge all day after you scared me earlier and that was fine I was over it but then I had to walk down a dark hallway and Meg scared and then you scared them again and I’m kinda just pissed because I hate being scared –”

Ryan leans down to slowly kiss you in the middle of your rambling and you let him, feeling yourself relax in the slightest. You start to kiss him back just as he pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I should have never scared you in the first place. And I’m sorry you got scared by Meg and then again by me and I feel horrible because you’ve been on edge –”

“Ryan, Ryan, stop,” you laugh as you reach up to squeeze his face. “You’re starting to sound like me with your rambling.” Ryan duck faces at you which makes both of you laugh again. “You don’t have to apologize. I was just a little annoyed, but you can easily fix that.” You fake gasp. “Look you already did!”

Ryan just snorts and shakes his head as he pulls you into your chest. You both ignore the still wet counter and floor as stand together.

“You’re a dork,” Ryan says.

“Takes one to know one, idiot,” you shoot back.

“You know it’s okay to be scared,” he says.

“Easy for you to say,”

“I might not get scared as easily as you do but I still get scared about things.” He admits. You stay quiet, assuming he has more to say. “I get scared about losing my mom, losing you, something happening to the guys, Meg. It keeps me up sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” you respond, not knowing what else to say. You never thought about it like that.

“But it’s okay. It reminds me to have fun and keep loving you. When you get scared, just think about all the times you made it through something that scared you. It’ll remind you to just live your life no matter what.”

“You could have been a scholar what the fuck are you doing playing video games every day,” you say after a moment. You squeeze him and close your eyes, hoping he could convey how grateful you are for him through your sarcastic comment.

He squeezes you back and laughs.

“Love you,” you mumble.

“You too,” he says back.

You open your eyes again when your phone buzzes.

“Ugh, who texts this late,” he complains.

You laugh which gets more maniacal as you read the ideas Meg sent back.

“Oh no,” Ryan says in horror. “That’s your ‘I-have-a-blue-shell-in-the-last-few-seconds-of-a-race’ laugh.”

“Oh nothing,” you say cheerily. “Just don’t think you’re gonna get off easy for scaring me today.”

You send him a bright smile as you turn to walk into the living room. You laugh again when you hear Ryan groan.

You really do love that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> tumblr: achieve-hams


End file.
